You, Me and Love
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: Despite the cheese title this is a Valentine's fic for Remus/Dora in the bud if the new relationship the first February holiday together how will things go for them?


Dora waited at the kitchen table of her flat finding it hard to sit still let alone keep the smile off her face as she watched the clock on the wall as the hands in bed closer to 3:00. She got up smoothing her red skirt then adjusted her silky red top so it was sitting just right on her shoulders before walking to the living room pausing to look in the mirror and fluff her bright pink spikes before continuing to the living room waiting in the entrance of the flat peeking out the window.

It was the 14th of February and though the snow was still falling in glittery flakes outside the cozy little flat where she lived was decorated with hearts and rose petals dusting the mental and there were a few candles lit on the side tables by the couch but apart from all the other times Valentine's Day had come and gone this one was different because she finally had someone to spend it with that wasn't a box of chocolates and old muggle love movies.

Something out the window caught her eye making her refocus in time to see her lover walking up to the buildings entrance making her smile once again and move away from the window and do one last look around checking to make sure the two glasses of wine were still perched on the counter before facing the door. Remus Lupin had known his girlfriend, merlin that sounded odd, had planned something she had bee all but jumping with joy that morning and more than a little egger to send him off to an order meeting, the first since her cousin Sirius had been killed.

His mind wondered to what the enthusiastic and normally pink haired witch he now lives with could have planned for the evening and he was a bit surprised at where they were going as he climbed the three floors of stairs to reach their flats door pausing with his hand on the handle to listen for any sounds of cursing or breaking plates but there was none...there wasn't even a sound making him a bit nervous as he opened the door.

As soon as the door opened Dora threw her arms around Remus' neck kissing his cheek.

"Welcome home! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Remus allowed himself to chuckle and wrap his arms around her waist, she was still a little to thin but not as thin as she had been after losing Sirius, and placed a kiss to her cheek in return.

"Happy Valentine's Day love."

Dora smiled and removed herself from his hold but held his hand in her's leading him to the living room and gently pushing him onto the couch, it was the first time Remus got a proper look at her since walking in the door, her red skirt made her long legs look amazing and the red silk too hugged her curves in just the right way. She was wearing very little make-up just a dusting of pale pink eyeshadow to make her grey eyes highlighted and her lips were glossed with a red tinted lip gloss as she smiled seeing him take in her appearance.

She let go of his hand and disappeared into the kitchen then returned a moment later with a wine glass in each hand and tucked in the crook of her arm was a red box. She sat beside him handing him one of the wine glasses and then the red box smiling as she got settled on the couch.

"Go on open it."

Remus placed a quick kiss to her cheek before opening the box in a way that made her roll her eyes by carefully removing the ribbon. He didn't need to open it to tell what was inside he could smell the sweet yet bitter scent of Honeyduke's famous dark chocolate and molasses very easily but he couldn't help but smile as he lifted one of the heart shaped sweets from the box offering it to her making her wrinkle her nose.

"No thank you, if I'm being honest love I don't see how you can eat that."

He chuckled setting the sweet back in the box then placing the box on the table before reaching down for his messenger bag on the floor and reaching inside glancing at her.

"Close your eyes."

She was about to protest but he gave her a look that made her sigh and do as told listening to the sound of him removing something from his bag then unwrapping something.

"Here open your mouth."

Dora hesitated but did as told and as soon as the sweet taste of a chocolate covered strawberry filled her mouth she opened her eyes making Remus smile as he handed her the box of them. She smiled happily finishing the first strawberry she was given while he nibbled at the heart shaped chocolates. Remus looked at the clock over her shoulder then at her choosing to break the silence.

"So what exactly did you have planned for this evening Nymphadora?"

She gave him a playfully cross look but let it slide as she sipped her wine.

"Nothing big just enjoying each other's company and a couple muggle movies maybe polish off the bottle of wine in the kitchen."

She smiled at him looking hopeful as he settled into the couch slipping off his shoes and pushing them aside and wrapping an arm around her shoulder allowing her to snuggled against him as she used her wand to turn on the tv on the stand across the small room from them then turn out the lights. The first hour or so of this went well and after another half hour the bottle of wine was half gone and the half full glasses of wine now sat on the table among the pair of empty sweet boxes as the couple watched the movie that was playing.

After the movie was over Dora got to her feet to clear the wine bottle, glasses and sweet boxes walking to the kitchen. Remus bit his lip in hesitation for a moment before he fallowed her one hand in his pocket messing with the small box that resided there. Once in the kitchen he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump and cause the wine glass in her hand to spill all down the front of her shirt.

"Oh damn it Lupin! You've just ruined my best dress shirt!"

He let go of her enough to let her turn around and he was pleasantly surprised to see her wearing a smile as she crossed her arms looking up at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that Sirius would be proud of. He smiled placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry, but don't you have another shirt like this in pink?"

She laughed rolling her eyes and turning back to the counter cleaning up the mess of spilt wine.

"Yellow actually..."

Her voice trailed off as she looked at the small open box he held in his palm in front of her. In the box nestled into a bed of navy velvet was a necklace, the charm was shaped like a heart made out of pink opal like stone. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him over her shoulder eyes wide in disbelief as she tried to think of words. He chuckled when she looked back to the necklace and carefully removed it from the velvet bed and un-clasping it before placing it around her neck while kissing her cheek.

"I-it's beautiful, where did you find it?"

He chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Does that really matter so much as you like it?"

She turned in his arms to face him placing a hand to his cheek before kissing him lovingly.

"No I don't like it...I love it just like I love you."

He smiled against her lips and returned the kiss lifting her onto the counter so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes but as soon as she was on the counter she yelped against his lips but before he could pull away she sighed.

"And there goes the skirt covered in wine, and they call me clumsy."

He chuckled pulling away from the kiss enough to see the other wine glass his tipped over and spilled all over her backside but the smile on her lips told him she didn't care as she kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Happy Valentine's Day Remus."

He smiled as she mumbled the words against his lips before removing one of her arms from his neck to set up the wine glass.

"Happy Valentine's Day Nymphadora."

He smirked as she growled, the next thing he knew he had what little wine was left in the glass threw on his face before her lips found his again.

"Don't call me Nymphadora Lupin!"

Remus chuckled but kissed her back to make her protest to her name stop though in the back of his mind he was going over how what she said sounded, Nymphadora Lupin, that sounded right some how. He smiled breaking the kiss long enough to look into her eyes as she smiled breathlessly brushing his damp fringe from his face, it may have been the most selfish decision Remus had ever made in his life but as he looked into Dora's eyes he swore to himself he'd make her just that some day, make her Nymphadora Lupin.


End file.
